Half Blood Truth or Dare
by Annabeth137
Summary: The Percy Jackson characters gather together to play an, er, friendly game of truth or dare. Wigs, singing, and extreme embarrasment may ensue! This is my second draft of this story, because fanfiction deleted my first. REVISED! ON HIATUS


**Hey everyone, Annabeth here, and this is my first fan fiction. I have always wanted to do one of these, so here goes! Please review; flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **

**I think this goes without saying, but I don't own Rick Riordan, PJO, or and of the CHB characters.**

**Song I'm listening to: I've got a dream, from Tangled. (I'm obsessed with Disney movies right now.)**

It was a normal summer day in Camp half-blood, or as normal as it can get in a world of monsters, gods, and titans. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Piper, Jason, Thalia, and the Stolls had all been invited to the Zeus cabin by, guess who, 'Commander Flaming Valdez' for a game. Leo had refused to tell them what they would be playing, so Hazel and Frank, being the cautious people they are, kindly declined.

Once everyone had shown up, Leo announced that they would be playing truth or dare. Travis and Connor immediately started cheering. The rest of the group exchanged nervous glances, until Thalia spoke up.

"Okay, we're in."

"Great!" Leo exclaimed "Okay, I'll go first. Grover, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to go tell Mr. D that Zeus has extended his sentence at camp for 200 more years."

"What are you thinking, Leo? He'll kill me! Mr. D will go crazy!"

Leo shrugged, much to Grover's annoyance. "Okay, I'll do it, but don't think I won't tell him it was your fault."

**-five minutes later-**

Grover walked into the Zeus cabin with a black eye and several purple rings around his arms where the vines had grabbed him. He was muttering something like "Stupid little elf." Under his breath.

"Leo, I will get you back." An expression of mock fear spread over Leo's face.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Piper, truth or dare?"

"Since you're still angry, I'm gonna go with truth, goat boy."

"Okay, Piper. Umm, let me think. Okay, I got it. Is it true you like Jason?" Piper blushed, than mumbled something under her breath.

"Oh, would you speak up? We couldn't all hear that." Travis said slyly.

"Shut up, Stoll. And Grover, in answer to your question, yes, I do like Jason. It wasn't much of a secret." Now it was Jason's turn to blush.

"Continuing on, now it's my turn. Thalia, truth or dare?

"Truth, because if I do dare, you'll probably have me do something stupid like flirt with some random guy, and then I'll get kicked out of the hunters, which would suck."

"She's got a fair point." Said Annabeth.

"You're just supporting her because she's your best friend!" Percy blurted, earning him a slap upside the head.

"Okay, back to the game. Thalia, I dare you go up to my cabin and ask them for a makeover."

"You are just asking to be dead, but I'll do it."

Ten minutes later, Thalia came back in a flowing sky blue shirt that went well with her electric blue eyes and black hair. They had also outfitted her with a silver headband and dark wash jean shorts. Everyone's mouths were agape, but immediately stopped staring when Thalia flashed a murderous glare across the room. "Okay, let's get on with this. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a wimp."

"Says the boy who still has a blankie!"

"Shut up, Annabeth!"

"Okay," Piper said, interrupting their conversation, "Thalia, what's Percy's dare?"

"Percy, I dare you to kiss Annabeth. Cut me some slack, I couldn't think of a better one, so that's it."

"Er, okay." He subsequently proceeded to give Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek. Thalia opened her mouth to complain that that wasn't a good enough kiss, but thought better of it, because she didn't want to witness an actual kiss on the lips between the two. It seemed everyone thought the same, for no one was talking, except for the Stolls, who were laughing their heads off. Finally, Percy spoke up.

"Travis, Connor, Stop laughing. Now for my turn, I pick…

**Haha! I'm evil! But please, don't hate me for the cliffie. I plan to update regularly, meaning once or twice a week. The Fanfiction Admin. actually deleted my first draft of this story, for using 'real characters' and having 'interactive chat-script', so I'm editing. Last time, I did character submissions, but I decided not to this time because if you have too many characters in gets confusing to read **_**and **_**write. But still, thanks to those of you who reviewed! And I'm really really really sorry to those who sent in character submissions. Please forgive me for not including them!**

**Song I'm listening to: Dancing away with my heart- Lady Antebellum**

**So there you have it! If I must say again, please review! It helps my self- esteem! Annabeth out!**


End file.
